Esequiel, Montay, Shippo
This article is about the first chapter of the twenty-seventh episode of Happy Peep "Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 3: The New Kid". Plot (The episode begins where the previous episode left off. Esequiel, Montay, Shippo and Josesito returned to their homes by entering their portals. Far, far away from the universe, Dark-Sharp-Tor-Mind-Kazor was defeated and destroyed there until his power was removed away from a darker side and headed to the planet Earth. In Snow Hill Island.) *Shippo: Hey dad, since Lord Darktisk is gone, i wanted to thank you that i returned from the dead. *Phoenix: Oh son, I was so worried about you when I knew you were dead. *Shippo: When Lord Darktisk came back, he wanted revenge. *Phoenix: I know, i can feel power levels around here. (Meanwhile, Boss Skua was flying around Antarctica) *Boss Skua: Man, these days, i always fail. I will get revenge on Ramón someday. (At night, the dark ball was coming to Earth at Cape Adare. In Carlos' house, Carlos was sleeping until the dark ball came inside his body and open his eyes from his control. The Next Day) *Montay: Finally! Summer will continue with no school until the next school year. Middle school will begin just for me. *Xever: Hey, school hours are changing and were you suppose to be in summer school? *Montay: Summer school? What is summer school? *Fastino: Montay, today it is the first day of your summer school. *Montay: There is a summer school? Since when? *Hersila: Xever wanted you to focus on your skills there. This is why you have to go to summer school. *Montay: No! Not Summer School. Summer School is a waste of time and it ruined my summer every year. You always ruined my summer every year. Screw this school. *Xever: Montay, you must go! *Roy: I signed up for you. *Montay: Dad? *Fastino: You can't hang out with Esequiel all day. Just stick with being smart or something. *Montay: What should i do? *Xever: You want to go to middle school next year? *Montay: Yes. *Roy: Then, you must go to summer school to finish your skills on what you must had not completed. *Montay: I hope, Carlos and his friends are not in summer school. *Fastino: Carlos went to summer school with his friends. You're going with them. *Montay: NO! WHAT A WASTE OF TIME! IT'S A PIECE OF CRAP! I'M NOT GOING TO THAT SCHOOL WITH BULLIES AND MONSTERS! *Roy: Can i tell the Adélie God. *Montay: *run to school* No! I'm going. I love school. *Fastino: Finally. *Roy: Get rid of him screaming. (Meanwhile in the garage of Mumble's Circuit) *Shippo: Can't wait for the race. *Atticus: Shippo, you will do good. We are in the race. *Erik: We have racing skills. It's summer and we're moving up a grade. *Shippo: We're going to middle school? *Erik: I'm sure, it is the same school, Mumble went as a chick. *Atticus: This is fun. We can use the same karts we had like before. *Shippo: Even when defeating an enemy, we can chase each other. *Erik: Doing this is fun. *Shippo: Yeah, it is. *Erik: It sound like more fun to me. *Shippo: Yeah Erik. It's fun. *Atticus: One time, we can get more than that. *Shippo: I know we can. (In Antarctic Swimmers High School, where the summer school is taking place, Montay was not excited to go there) *Montay: I hate my life. (In the school campus outside) *Montay: Kids....not even that great. *Blazer: Hey Montay, did you find your enemy Carlos? *Montay: No. *Dylan: We can't find him out of nowhere. *Ting-Ting: What can we do? *Montay: I'll stick with the classes. You guys can find him by your own. *Blazer: We will. Carlos must be here somewhere. *Montay: Goodbye guys, *walk* I will try and see if i can cut- *Fat Adelie Penguin Chick: Ooooh, do you want to be my baby? *Montay: No! Get out. *Fat Adelie Penguin Chick: Ticka, ticka, koo. *Montay: These suckas every day. *Poor Adelie Penguin Chick: Hey there, someone stole my girlfriend, i will get revenge on him. Wanna join? *Montay: No, Carlos stole your girlfriend like when he stole Cho Cho from me. *Poor Adelie Penguin Chick: Carlos? THAT MONSTER! *Montay: Whatever. *Adelie Penguin Chick Singer #1: Hey, hit it. (Two adelie penguin chick singers started to sing "Ain't No Lovin' My Man") Ain't No Lovin' My Man, Shoowab, Shoowab, Oooooo Ain't No Lovin' My Man, Shoowab, Shoowab, Oooooo *Montay: I hate this song. (Meanwhile far from the school, Carlos, who is controlled by the dark power was ready to go to school) *Carlos: I will see what Montay is up to. (Back at the garage of Mumble's Circuit) *Erik: I got my kart ready to face. Sadly that Montay can't go. *Shippo: I do feel kinda bad that some of our friends can't join us. *Erik: Esequiel and Josesito? *Shippo: He can't go. They turned back into adults and started to invent something new. *Atticus: What about the tickle torments? *Shippo: Let's not talk about that. (The garage door was open by Lorry Rickerson) *Lorry: Okay kids, time to go to the racing line. *Erik: It's time. *Atticus: Let's go. (Back at Antarctic Swimmers High School) *Montay: School is a start of a day. (Carlos appears showing up) *Carlos: Blazer, come here. *Blazer: Carlos, what happen to you? *Carlos: Montay has stole my dream to stop Vikram and be a hero. *Dylan: What can you do? *Ting-Ting: Destroy the school? *Carlos: I see. (Carlos started to destroy the campus as everyone scream in panic by running) *Montay: Oh no! It's Carlos. *Carlos: Montay. *Montay: What happen to you? Why are you all purple? *Carlos: You will see about that. (Carlos uses his dark beam on Montay) *Montay: He has Lord Darktisk's power! This is terrible! *Carlos: Um..... *spit on Blazer* *Blazer: NOOO!!!! AHHH!!! AHHH!!!! AHHHH!!! *transform into a demon* ROOAAAARRRR!!!! *Carlos: Now that's a demon penguin. *Montay: You fool! *???: Montay, i am here to save you, but we can get out of here. *Montay: Cho Cho No! Go back where you were. *Carlos: Blazer, charge at her! *Montay: No! (Dylan grab Montay as Blazer spit at Cho Cho to transform into a demon) *Montay: No. *Dylan: Big hugs from you. *Montay: No! *Blazer: So Cho Cho, what are you up to? *Cho Cho: What is with the wings? *Carlos: We will use wings to stop our enemies. (Carlos spit at Ting-Ting and Dylan and transform into demons) *Dylan: Yeah. *Montay: You little monster! *Carlos: I hate you. Now i can be a villain instead from taking over the world! *Montay: Hey, i beat you at the Adélie Feeding Battle a long time. *Carlos: You did not notice that. *Montay: Blazer, stop him! (Blazer spit at Carlos and transform into a demon) *Montay: No! You were suppose to destroy him not make him into a demon. (Carlos started to destroy everything in dark and being the leader of the demons) *Montay: No! The summer school! *Carlos: Water ball please! (In the lake of the school, the water formed into a ball and show the view of Mumble's Circuit) *Carlos: That the place we will destroy. *Montay: You guys can't go! *Blazer: We do whatever we want. *Montay: *run away* Try and pass my me! *Carlos: Screw him. Let's take the shortcut. (Carlos open up a portal in the water and his friends enter the portal to go to Mumble's Circuit for the race. Meanwhile at Mumble's Circuit at the starting line.) *Lorry: Ladies and gentleman. Welcome to the Happy Feet Racing event of the Grand Prix! (Everyone cheered) *Erik: The race is gonna be fun! *Shippo: Um, I sense trouble coming. *Erik: What trouble? *Shippo: The fuel melting down? *Erik: No, forget that. (Shippo, Erik, Atticus, Mumble, Phoenix, Ramón, Seymour, Terry, Gloria and Bo are in the race) *Lorry: Okay, this is a long ride from the race. Are you mark, get set, GO! (The race begins when the song "How Big You Wonder" by Chromeo plays. The racers race on left to right, they jumped on the ice and headed to the hill. They passed the ice bridge and arrived at the lake. The song ended when a portal open with Demon Carlos, Blazer, Dylan, Ting-Ting and Cho Cho arriving.) *Carlos: It's time to destroy the race! *Shippo: Huh? *Shippo looked as the racers are racing and looking at the demons* *Carlos: Over there! That the chick that stole my dream to defeat Vikram! *Dylan: Let's get him! *Shippo: *watching everything go down* I have to find a way to warn the others. *Erik: Go! (Blazer hit Bo and make her lose the race) *Blazer: Oh yeah! *Carlos: Take the fire! *shoot the fire at Ramón* *Ramón: AYAYAYAYAHAHAYAHAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA AMIGO! (Ramón loses the race) *Lorry: Oh no, it seems that the monsters are taking over the race. (Back at the race) *Erik: What can we do? *Atticus: We can act like Esequiel and Josesito. *Shippo: We have to stop them! (Erik, Atticus and Shippo race to the edge as Carlos throw fire at Terry and loses the race as well) *Erik: No! This is terrible. *Shippo: We have to do something! *Dylan: Coming at ya! *Erik: Escape from this demon! *Shippo: No, we have to fight! *Erik: Stop worrying about fighting and escape from them! *Seymour: I will stop them! *Atticus: Dad? *Seymour: Move along son! *Atticus: Go ahead. Stop those guys. *Phoenix: Count me in on the fight. *Seymour: Join up. (Ting-Ting grab Gloria and throw her to the ice blocks) *Mumble: Gloria! *Carlos: Yes! (Carlos hold Mumble and throw him to the lake) *Carlos: Bye Bye Mumble HappyFeet! *Phoenix: What have you done to my brother! *Seymour: I will stop them! (Seymour fight with Demon Cho Cho in the kart) *Phoenix: Where's the finish line? *Shippo: We have to find it. *Carlos: This take good care. (Carlos uses his fire blast on the screen and everyone run and scream in panic) *Lorry: Oh no! Five demons are destroying the race! *Carlos: You can't stop me now penguins! *Phoenix: No! *Dylan: Hool! (Dylan smashes on Atticus and make him lose the race) *Erik: Atticus! *Seymour: My son! (Cho Cho shoots at Seymour and got defeated as well) *Carlos: After the guys! *Phoenix: Guys, we are the only three left. We still have to win this. (Carlos shoots his fire beam at Phoenix) *Phoenix: Guys, go! I will take care of myself. *Shippo: No daddy! *Erik: He's defeated. Oh, there's the finish line. (Shippo and Erik go and cross the finish line) *Erik: Yes! I won first! *Shippo: You won second. I win first. *Erik: That's not fair. *Shippo: We have to go help our friends and family! *Carlos: You fools don't stand a chance! *Shippo: You have caused us so much trouble! You even hurt my daddy! *Carlos: Everyone is dead! Or, defeated. *Lorry: Get out of the track! *Carlos: *freeze Lorry* NO! *Erik: Lorry! *Shippo: He freezes our idol. *Erik: You litte icetard! *Carlos: Ha ha ha! You two will join on my side. *Shippo: Carlos, i know it's you. *Blazer: Oh no! We're busted! *Dylan: Do something master! Do something! *Carlos: I will think if i can stop Shippo and Erik for this. *Erik: Look! *throw a snowball at Cho Cho* *Cho Cho: NOOO!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BEAUTIFUL LOOK! *Shippo: Yeah! Way to go! *Carlos: IT AIN'T FUNNY! *Shippo: Yeah, you deserve that! *Carlos: You..little kind of brat! *Erik: What can we do? *Shippo: Defeat the monster and the other demon penguins. *Erik: Go for it. (Shippo run to defeat Carlos and his friends but Carlos grabbed Shippo and throw him to the sky) *Erik: Shippo!! *Carlos: I won! (Erik goes full speed ahead and defeated Carlos and his friends) *Erik: That will teach them a lesson. (Meanwhile with Montay) *Montay: Gosh, everything is.....portals. (With Shippo, he landed on Penguin-Land) *Noah: Back so soon from the race? *Shippo: Everyone was defeated on Mumble's Circuit except for Erik. *Noah: WHHAAT??! (Back with Montay) *Montay: Hm..... this look fine as well. (Montay enter the portal he choosed as all of the portals are closed. Back in Mumble's Circuit) *Carlos: I will........kill Montay and Shippo. Come on guys, back to the school. (The demon penguins, Blazer, Dylan, Ting-Ting and Cho Cho leave with Carlos. Everyone was waking up after their defeat by the demons) *Ramón: What a amigo. *Atticus: Erik! *Erik: Atticus. *Atticus: Where's Shippo? *Erik: He's gone. *Atticus: No..... *Erik: It's okay. He will come back. *Phoenix: What a race. *Ramón: Can someone break Lorry out of the ice? *Erik: By Shippo's trajectory he was thrown, good possibility he ended up in Penguin-Land. *Atticus: Everyone is alright after all. *Erik: I have a feeling Shippo is going to be alright. *Ramón: We'll see about that. *Erik: I may just be a kid, but I know what goes on with Shippo. He's like a brother to me. *???: Hey guys. *Erik: Huh? (Shippo arrived with Noah and the elders) *Noah: I will see if anyone is okay? *Elder 1: This goes with you. *Atticus: Shippo! *Shippo: We arrived to check on you guys. Carlos is on control and we have to stop him. *Erik: Now, we need Esequiel, Montay and Josesito. *Shippo: How can we do that? *Ramón: We have to fix the place up. *Erik: Lorry is inside the ice. He can't get out. *Atticus: You know it. (In Esequiel's Tickle Lab, Montay arrive from a portal and finding out that Esequiel and Josesito are working on a project) *Montay: What the? *Esequiel: Montay, you're here! *Josesito: It's nice to meet you. *Montay: What are you up to? *Esequiel: We were making portals everywhere, but we shut them down from the predators. *Montay: Good, Carlos won't find out about it. *Esequiel: That's great. That monster will never know. *Montay: You understand me? *Esequiel: Now, Lord Darktisk is dead. We can invent once again. *Montay: Summer school is ruined. Thanks for letting you guys stay. *Esequiel: You're welcome. I am also setting up plans from a dimension adventure next week. *Montay: Weird power. Interesting. (Back at Mumble's Circuit) *Mumble: Okay guys, let's clean the track up. *Phoenix: It's going to take a long time to get all this cleaned up after it was destroyed by those demons. *Shippo: Some dark power has came to this world. The dark power has controlled Carlos, Blazer, Dylan, Ting-Ting and Cho Cho. We must go to Antarctic Swimmers High School to find them. *Phoenix: I have a feeling something else bad is going to happen, but we must do what's right, son. *Shippo: I know what we can. (Back at Esequiel's Tickle Lab, Montay uses the Adult Changer 8000 to make Esequiel and Josesito back into chicks) *Montay: Alright. *Josesito: One portal is open and you and Esequiel will train while i find the demons in Antarctica. *Montay: You bet master. *Josesito: I'm off! (Josesito enter the portal that leads to Mumble's Circuit. He arried when the portal closes) *Josesito: What is this place? *Erik: Hey Josesito. This place was destroyed by the demons and we're fixing the place up. *Josesito: What happen to Lorry? *Shippo: He must be frozen there. *Josesito: Let me see... (Josesito break the ice to free Lorry) *Lorry: Oh, you saved me. *Josesito: Thanks to you. *Shippo: Yes, but we still need to get the circuit cleaned up. *Josesito: And, your microphone is frozen? *Lorry: Can't speak no more with this. *Phoenix: Hey guys, we are going to stop Carlos while you guys fix this place up. *Josesito: If you see any earthquakes from our battle, don't move. *Phoenix: You know, I've been thinking. As a father, I should never leave my son's side. He needs me and I need him. *Terry: Shippo, stick with your father. *Shippo: I'll go with him. *Josesito: I will find the demons Montay is talking about. *Phoenix: Yeah, we saw them at the race. *Terry: They tried to attack us. *Phoenix: I know, but the attackers were possessed by demons. You guys have to help them. *Josesito: Not Demons. Demon Penguins! *Seymour: Josesito is right. *Gloria: You are ready to stop them. *Josesito: Montay heard that a dark power has came to our planet. We are doomed if Carlos find us here. *Shippo: Cho Cho is controlled too by Carlos, we are off to his summer school. *Phoenix: My son, I was wrong to leave you. We need to be together, no matter what. *Shippo: Alright, let's go. (Shippo, Josesito and Phoenix leave off to go to Antarctic Swimmers High School. Meanwhile with Montay and Esequiel, they were training) *Montay: Take this! *punch a skua sandbag* *Esequiel: This is going to work like that. *Montay: Yeah, we will stop the demons soon if we had time. *Esequiel: I wonder what this dark power you're talking about? *Montay: Maybe, it's from outer space. I think. (At Antarcitc Swimmers High School, the place was clouded dark and under controlled by the purple gas) *Shippo: Oh no. *Phoenix: Everything is too dark, we have to sneak. *Josesito: We can get their original bodies back if we could. *Shippo: The demons are under control. Let's go inside. (In the campus of the school) *Josesito: This place is even dark. They closed the school down for good. *Shippo: Maybe, we can bring it back. *Phoenix: Good point. *Josesito: All i can see that the demons are trying to do this. *Phoenix: Together, we can stop them. *Shippo: Right on. *Josesito: Oh no. Demon Penguins are watching us. Hide! (They do so and hide on the statue of the principal) *Phoenix: What now? *Josesito: They are looking at us. (With the Demons) *Carlos: Where could Montay be? I found him. *Blazer: We must be here somewhere. *Dylan: I will destroy the statue of the principal. (Dylan destroy the statue of the principal and found the group) *Dylan: I found them! (With the group) *Phoenix: We've been found. Got anymore bright ideas? *Josesito: I don't know. Carlos must be planning to attack us. *Phoenix: Then the only thing we can do now is fight. *Carlos: So Josesito, we have finally met. *Josesito: I'll deal with him. (Josesito started to fight Carlos) *Phoenix: Go get him tiger! (Josesito uses his water ball attack on Carlos) *Carlos: OW! YOU FOOL! *Blazer: Ting-Ting, attack him! (Ting-Ting uses his music note attack on Josesito and destroy the school buildings) *Josesito: Oh no. *Carlos: How about pitch, huh? *Phoenix: Son, go help your friends fight these demon penguins. *Shippo: I will do it. (Shippo shoots a laser attack on Ting-Ting) *Carlos: What? *Blazer: Ting-Ting! *Dylan: Oh no. *Josesito: Phoenix, help me. *Phoenix: Okay Josesito, hold on. *Josesito: Thanks. (Carlos finds out that Ting-Ting was defeated) *Carlos: Huh......huh.......Oh no. *dark gas come from his dead* No! (Carlos cries when dark gas was coming from his head, hurting from removing the evil inside him) *Phoenix: Come over here Carlos. You're next! *Carlos: Carlos hurting. Uh........Bad chick make friend dead. No! *Shippo: Josesito, can you walk? *Josesito: No! *Phoenix: Come on, we have to protect him and continue fighting! (Carlos goes in rage and goes back to his penguin form, he gotten madder than before) *Blazer: Carlos, are you okay? *Carlos: Go away, go, Quick! Take me and go! Now, please go! *Blazer: Okay, while we get rid of Josesito and everyone of Antarctica, we can- *got hit by Carlos' fin* *Carlos: GO NOW! *Blazer: You got it, Right! (Blazer, Dylan and Cho Cho fly off when they see what Carlos is doing) *Blazer: Can watch and see you killing Josesito? *Carlos: GOOOOOO!!!!! (Blazer, Dylan and Cho Cho left and watch the fight from here. Carlos is getting hurt with all that dark until he begin to power up and removed the evil inside him before turning into good. The dark clouds from the school and the evil clouds has formed into a dark puff of ball, making Carlos back to his original form.) *Phoenix: What is that? *Shippo: I killed Ting-Ting and the school is back. *Josesito: Parts of it got destroyed. Thanks to everyone. (Back at Esequiel's Tickle Lab) *Esequiel: When we had feeled dark power, what could it be? *Montay: Well? We are okay with that. Carlos will lose for all. (Back at the summer school, the dark cloud turned small to form. Carlos got even mad.) *Phoenix: What is that thing? Follow me. *Josesito: I can't move. Ting-Ting has done it all. (The dark cloud about to form into a penguin, making it to turn into Evil Carlos as he is born as an adult) *Phoenix: Woah, are you seeing what i'm seeing boy? (Evil Carlos looked at Carlos as he smiles) *Carlos: *in his mind* Bad Carlos. (Evil Carlos looked at Dylan upside down and fly over him) *Dylan: Ahhhh!! Ah! (Dylan take punches from Evil Carlos, but he is too powerful and uses his blast attack on him) *Blazer: Dylan! *Cho Cho: Follow me. (Evil Carlos looked at Carlos and walk towards him. They stared at each other until Carlos gets mad) *Carlos: STOP IT! Who are you? *Evil Carlos: Tell me who you are first? *Carlos: My name is Carlos the Waterfan. *Evil Carlos: You fool! I'm Carlos the Waterfan! *he and Carlos both get mad* *Phoenix: Can you see that? We are right. They're both Carlos the Waterfan. Even so, we must stop the bad penguins before it's too late. *Shippo: No, the evil one is in the right. There is even a good one now. (Blazer and Cho Cho looked as Carlos was ready to hit Evil Carlos, Carlos tried punching Evil Carlos as he dodges but ended up being tried) *Josesito: I'll go for the good one. (Evil Carlos punch Carlos' belly as the fight begins. Evil Carlos punches Carlos even more as they fight together.) *Phoenix: Come on Carlos, you can do it. Yeah, go Carlos. *Shippo: Maybe, he can get even stronger than this. *Phoenix: Got any ideas? *Shippo: No, keep him fighting. (Back at Esequiel's Tickle Lab) *Montay: How long could we wait for? *Esequiel: Like 20 or 30 minutes. *Montay: It been like an hour that i got here. *Esequiel: You will think about that sonny boy. (Back at the summer school, Carlos was stil fighting the Evil Carlos) *Carlos: You made me mad! *punch Evil Carlos' face* *Evil Carlos: *growls* *Josesito: Oh no. This doesn't look good to me. *Carlos: You motherfishing monster, you'll see about that. (Carlos uses his elements to create snow) *Shippo: What is he doing? *Phoenix: He's trying something that may help us. (Carlos created a snow wrap and put it on Evil Carlos) *Evil Carlos: Err...... *the snow wrap squeezes him* *Carlos: *acting like a monkey* (Evil Carlos break out free from the snow wrap) *Carlos: Huh? *Josesito: Oh no! (Phoenix tries using his fire breath on Evil Carlos but it hit it at the school) *Josesito: The school! It's destroyed. (Evil Carlos started to swallow the snow wrap pieces and eat it up. Back at Mumble's Circuit.) *Lorry: This can't be right. One of the pieces are broken. *Mumble: We should think more if we are going to stop Carlos from stopping Montay. *Terry: It only been a minute since the race got destroyed. *Catherine: Let me tell you something Terry. Erik and Atticus are boys. Not men, are you sure? *Terry: But they have to train. *Catherine: No! They need to rest. *Gloria: Even when Shippo is up to fighting Carlos. He's fighting his friends and even when the fight has started. *Terry: Um........Alright, Erik and Atticus will train before they can stop the demons. *Erik: What is Terry saying? *Terry: You understand me? You two can train here while we fix the rest. *Atticus: Alright. *Terry: Don't break any stuff that we fixed. *Erik: Okay. *Lorry: Good. Our circuit will be fixed any sooner. *Mumble: Some parts may have broke. We better fix them now. *Lorry: Sure thing Mumble HappyFeet. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Esequiel, Montay, Shippo & Josesito 3: The New Kid/Chapter 2 Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions Category:Episodes Category:Happy Peep episodes Category:Happy Peep